


Exposed

by seoulight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Seungkwan swears like theres no tomorrow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im serious u might need to see dentist after this, jeongcheol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulight/pseuds/seoulight
Summary: Seungkwan has a crush on Hansol. Hansol doesn't know.Does he?





	Exposed

“Seungkwan!”

“Not now, Hyung! I'm late!” Seungkwan yells loudly to Jeonghan as he run through the crowded corridor. School ended twenty minutes ago, but the amount of people blocking his way is not decreasing at all.

“Fuck off, for God's sake!” The brunet shouts everytime he bumps into someone. He knows he supposed to say sorry, but not now; not when his mind can't focus to anything but that one person.

Nearing the way out, the crowd's not getting any better. Seungkwan is about to snaps some sassy shit when he realised something.

It's raining.

“Really?” he whines, “why does rain always come at the wrong time?” The thunder roaring, laughs at his misfortune.

He stomps his feet and look at the clock above the door. It's 3.16 P.M. He's definetely late.

Seungkwan groans and mutters a quiet “Fuck it,” as he run under the rain. It's only need two minutes until he arrives at the bus stop.

He sit down, whining when he realize he's compeletely soaked. He thanked himself for not choosing a white t-shirt this morning because, well, his tummy is not something he'll proudly show the world.

He looks around. There's no one here. He's alone. Compeletely by his own.

“Wait, where's he?” Seungkwan asks himself. The next second, he gasps—way too dramatically. If Seungcheol see it, he definetely will laugh at him and imitate it twice a day for at least a week.

“Am i so late he even left me?” Though 'left me' is not the right word, Seungkwan can't help but feeling totally betrayed. “It's all because of Jeonghan-hyung! If he hadn't asked me to help him wrap Seungcheol-hyung's gift, i won't be late!” He leans back and kicking the air. “I'll make him pay for this! With money. And Fererro Rocher. And a Rolls Royce.”

Just when he about to shout another swearing, he sees a familiar figure approaching. The boy is as soaked as him; blond hair is damp and his black shirt sticking to his body. Not like Seungkwan earlier, he's not saying anything and just sits quite far from him.

Seungkwan knows staring is rude, but he can't help. This is too ethereal to be missed.

But the other boy seems to know someone is staring at him. Before he could look at him, Seungkwan tear his gaze away.

His name is Hansol. Hansol Vernon Chwe. Half Korean, half American. Have a really pretty little sister named Sophia. Always wearing that white Nike Air to school. Hates chemistry but a genius in biology. His facewash is The Face Shop 365 Days in Spearmint. Never wearing perfume but somehow always smells so good. Failed math exam this morning, he mentioned that on his Twitter update three hours ago.

Seungkwan knows everything about Hansol. From basic stuff like his birthday, to something like the way he likes his coffee. He always find the way to find out anything about Hansol, either from his SNS, his friends, or even something Seungkwan noticed by himself. He knows he sounds so much like a creep, but that's the only way to make him feel closer to Hansol.

The first time Seungkwan saw him was at the baseball match between highschools eight months ago. And since then, Seungkwan knows he's whipped. _Fucking whipped._

Jeonghan always tell him to 'man up and go talk to him', but Seungkwan can't just 'man up and go talk to him' because as much as he loves talking, he don't have the balls to start a conversation with Hansol.

Seungcheol always mocking him for that, telling him that he can stalks Hansol for the rest of his life and someday he'll see Hansol's wedding photos on his Instagram account. Jeonghan even need to stay the night and calmed him down because Seungkwan won't stop crying.

Seungkwan just too afraid to talk to him. Because what if Hansol didn't like him? He's so calm and Seungkwan just won't stop talking—what if he got irritated? What if he make a fool of himself? Seungkwan is so clumsy, it's easy for him to trip on his own shoelaces or accidentally put too much pepper on his food.

So it's all he could do; always walk out from class exactly after the bell rings so he could wait for the bus with Hansol. They go to different direction after all, but at least Seungkwan can see that beautiful face for a little longer. He'll sit few desk away from him at the cafetaria. He'll attend his baseball match. He'll make sure that Hansol is okay. As long as he know Hansol is fine, it's enough.

But actually, that's not enough. Every night, he go to sleep thinking about how nice it'd be for having Hansol on his arms.

He glances up, staring at that pretty lips and smooth skin and jawline so sharp it could kill a bitch. Seungkwan feels his heart jumping from it's place. How could someone have side view this breathtaking?

Seungkwan lets out a muffled “Shit,” when he sees his bus approaching. He wants to wait for Hansol, but that means he'll be late for the piano lesson.

He sighs and stands up. Hansol is important, but his mom paid a good money for the lesson. And nothing is more important than his mom.

He jumps in and scans his card. The bus is nearly empty. There's no one but the driver and two schoolgirls on the front row.

Seungkwan takes a seat at the very back. He leans his head on the window. He cleans up the fogs with his sleeves and looks out. Surprisingly, Hansol is not on his place anymore.

“What the—” he's not finishing his sentence, startled a little bit when he feels someone's presence beside him. He looks to the side, and finding a very familiar pretty face in front of him. Seungkwan holds his breath.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

“Hey, breathe!” Hansol says and Seungkwan did. Good, he just embarassing himself in front of his knight-in-shining-armour.

“Boo Seungkwan, right?” The blond says and Seungkwan nearly holds his breath again.

“You know my name?”

Hansol laughs and Seungkwan hopes he have a tape recorder. He'll definetely would listen to that laugh every night before going to bed. “Of course i know. You're tenor in choir, right?”

Seungkwan smiles—he tried to make it not too wide because he don't want to look like Chessur—and nods. “Yeah, i am.”

“You guys sang so well at the concert earlier. I had goosebumps.”

“Thanks,” Seungkwan says. “You and your team played well too at the baseball match last week! I screamed so loud it hurts my throat.”

Hansol laughs again and Seungkwan thinks he got heart attack now. “I heard you! You sat behind the home plate, right?”

“Yeah,” he smiles shyly. “I'm sorry, did i break your concentration?”

“Actually, not at all,” Hansol give him the sweetest smile he ever seen. “You lifted my mood. It's nice to know that you have someone to impress.”

_God_ , Seungkwan thought, _you can sneeze and i will still be impressed._ Seungkwan can't stop himself from smiling. He tried to remain calm but failed. “So,” he says, a little too excited, “why are you here? This is not your usual bus.” _Do i sounds like a stalker?,_ he asks himself.

“There's a new café at Gwangju. I think it's few blocks away from your house.”

_Did he just said that he know where my house is?,_ Seungkwan gasps internally. He could feel his palms getting sweaty, so he wipes his hand on his jeans. “I came there last week. The vanilla latte is so good.”

“Is it?” Hansol asks and Seungkwan nods quickly. “I should try that then.”

“You should!” Seungkwan says. “The Oreo cheesecake is so good too! I had two plates of them.”

Hansol laughs again—Seungkwan loves it when his eyes turns into crescent moons everytime he laughs. “That's why you have a chubby cheeks,” he pokes Seungkwan's cheeks. “That's okay, though. Chubby cheeks are cute.”

Seungkwan could feel the blush creeps up his face because; 1. That's their first skinship, and 2. Hansol just tell him his cheeks are cute. “Thanks, i guess,” he says, too calmly for someone who could hear his own heartbeat.

They stops talking. The schoolgirls keep looking at them every once in a while and giggling afterwards. Hansol hums to the song played from the radio and Seungkwan just sit there quietly. He want to stare at Hansol, but he know he might burst into flames if Hansol keep looking hot as hell.

“You cold?” Hansol asks out of sudden. Seungkwan look at him and suddenly he feels cold. Of course he is, his shirt is still wet and the heaters is not turned on.

  
“Um, no, i'm good,” he says.

“Liar. I can't even feel my fingertips.” Hansol says. Then he rubs his hands together and grabs for Seungkwan's hands. “Warm enough?”

Seungkwan is speechless because _holy fuck Chwe-fucking-Hansol just hold my hands._

Hansol blows a hot air to their hands several times. “You are freezing, Seungkwan.”

_He's just a caring friend_ , he tries to convince himself. But they're not even friends and it's not a common thing for friend to have their finger clasped with each other and _why the fuck the radio playing such a sweet song?!_

Hansol stops warming their hands up eventually. But he never let go of Seungkwan's hand. His grip is firm, but strong at the same time. Seungkwan feels himself melting into the touch.

“Let's go to the café with me.” Hansol says, out of sudden.

Seungkwan looks at him with widen eyes. “You asking me out?” he says, “like, right now?”

Hansol nods. Way too excitedly.

“Uh, i—i can't,” Seungkwan stutters. “I have, uh, a piano lesson.”

Hansol pouts, and God, Seungkwan is having heart attack from the sad puppy look. “I can't believe you just refuse to go out with your crush for eight months.”

Seungkwan stares at him in disbelief. “Wait, what—”

“You literally following me everywhere, Seungkwan. And you think i won't notice when you accidentally hit the like button on my Instagram account at 3 A.M?” Hansol smiles. “Beside,” Hansol shifts on his seat, making his body facing Seungkwan, “how could i not notice someone as cute as you?”

He let out a laugh. “Hansol, stop,” He says shyly, already flushed pink.

“Go out with me,” the blond plead cutely.

Seungkwan stares at him without saying anything.

“Someone told me the vanilla latte is so good! You should try that. And also, i think i'll take two plates of Oreo cheesecake. What do you think?” Hansol sees Seungkwan smiles. “I'll take that as a yes.”

He scoots closer to Seungkwan and lays his head on Seungkwan's shoulder. “Wake me up when we arrived, okay?”

Seungkwan feels Hansol's grip tighten. He smiles, looking at the beautiful male beside him.

“Psst, Seungkwan,” Hansol whispers. “Sometimes i stalk your Instagram, too.”

Seungkwan smiles wider.

Maybe the piano lesson can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola jellybeans im back with fluffy fluffy fic♥ im sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes lol english is not my first language. anyway pls tell me wdyt abt this messy work so i can improve!♥♥♥


End file.
